The Night before Christmas L4D2
by CrazyChibiSama
Summary: Twas the night before christmas, and the author was bored, so she wrote a daring tale for you to behold!


Disclaimer: I do not own Left 4 Dead 2

* * *

If someone wants to be a grinch about grammar and spelling, don't. I wrote it this way on purpose.

* * *

Twas the night before christmas,

and all through the safe house,

a lot of creatures were stirring,

nevermind the mouse.

.

The Survivors were awake,

watching the roaming undead.

" Now hold on here!" Ellis cried,

" They're called INFECTED!"

.

The infected were strewn across the street with great care,

the Director filled with hope of Survivor despair.

.

With Boomers and Hunters,

along with a Witch's shrill cry,

the next shelter was too far for any loner to try.

.

Groaning in a disgruntled manner,

the survivors all rose from their places,

aiming through those red steel bars,

picking off infected in wide open places.

.

With a heavy sigh and a push of the door,

the survivors left their place of rest.

Aiming to reach the edge of the city,

their endurance was put to the test.

.

With a soul-draining cry,

the infected attacked!

In a horde they came,

to push the survivors back.

.

Aiming into the horde,

the survivors fought back,

this had gone on far too long,

now they were on the attack.

.

A hunter tested its luck,

and tried to leap at Coach,

but with one well aimed shot,

it failed in its approach.

.

" It's freaking Christmas Eve!" Ellis cried,

"Can't we get one break?"

" Infected don't sleep," Coach replied,

" And staying here is a risk I won't take."

.

" The man's got a point," Rochelle agreed,

firing at an infected's head.

She turned around and swung her frying pan,

staining the metal object red.

.

Running through the streets,

clearing the road,

at the widest spot,

The survivors stopped to lighten the load.

.

"Nick, you've been quiet," Coach said,

" Care to speak your mind?"

Nick looked over his shoulder,

" Why the hell are we all speaking in rhyme?"

.

The fourth wall ignored,

onward they went,

continuing till they heard

a Witch's last lament.

.

With mercy on their side,

and perhaps a bit of luck,

they evaded the Witch,

but then they got stuck.

.

Without warning,

A Charger attacked,

dragging Ellis away,

and slamming him down on his back.

.

" It's got me!" Ellis yelped,

" Someone shoot it real quick!"

" Come on, everyone," Nick groaned in response,

" Let's hurry up and save that stupid hick."

.

While trying to free Ellis,

Rochelle was set upon by a Spitter,

Coach killing the female infected with a bat

before the deadly acid could hit her.

.

Rochelle gave Coach her thanks,

and noticed the safe house in sight.

" Come on you guys!" she called,

" We'll sleep well tonight!"

.

With renewed energy they rushed,

aiming for the prize,

slamming the door shut with a bang

once they all were inside.

.

" We made it!" Ellis cheered,

" Someone gave us a break after all!"

" Quiet!" Nick hissed,

" or else something else is gonna fall."

.

" What do you guys want for christmas?"

Ellis suddenly questioned.

Coach gave him a smile.

"Nothing much, now that you mention."

.

He leaned back and sighed,

rubbing his bad knee.

" I guess the only thing I want,

is for all of us to make it out free."

.

" I want all of us to be safe,"

Rochelle said with a sigh.

" Nothing would make me happier

than knowing all of you are alive."

.

Ellis looked over at Nick,

who casually dismissed them,

in all honesty however,

he was just thankful he was with them.

.

The small group worked under the dim light,

gathering their belongings,

and settling down for the night.

.

Once Coach and Rochelle were asleep,

Nick quietly talked with Ellis.

" Hey," he said softly.

" You never said what you wanted for christmas."

.

" Don't need to," Ellis said,

pulling the blanket around his head.

" good guns and good friends,

I've got all I wanted."

.

Nick watched as the mechanic fell asleep,

looking back at the nearly burned out light.

" Yeah yeah, " he said,

" Merry christmas and good night."

* * *

All was quiet in the safe house,

and the author had written quite a bit,

so she bid the survivors good night,

and pressed save and quit.

.

"Later tonight,"she said,

" I will sit down and upload,"

" This wonderful tale of christmas just waiting to be told."

* * *

Whoever thought to take spacing out of fanfiction is annoying. Have a merry christmas everyone!


End file.
